


Luffy's Life with Monster Boys

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Frottage, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Solo, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Parody, Scent Kink, Stripping, Top Luffy, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A yaoi parody based on Monster Musume: Living with Monster Girls. A new anime I’ve checked out and really like. Luffy is asked by Shakky to look after a variety of monsters, and Luffy is like catnip to these monsters sadly even if their feelings are mutual it is against the law for a human to hurt a monster and vice versa and taking the virginity is the same as hurting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Law the Lamia

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Luffy’s Life with Monster Boys

A yaoi parody based on Monster Musume: Living with Monster Girls. A new anime I’ve checked out and really like. Luffy is asked by Shakky to look after a variety of monsters, and Luffy is like catnip to these monsters sadly even if their feelings are mutual it is against the law for a human to hurt a monster and vice versa and taking the virginity is the same as hurting them.

Monster Monster Monster Mom Mon Mon Mon Monster-ya!

Chap 1 Law the Lamia

Luffy’s alarm went off, and the boy groaned as he managed to reach over and turn it off. He wasn’t alone in bed though, he learned that very quickly as his movements caused his bed partner to move. His legs were quickly bound and coiled by a long snake like tail. “Hmm Law you snuck into my bed again.” Black snake coils were coiling around his muscled form.

“I couldn’t get up by myself, we Lamia’s are cold blooded you know.” Trafalgar Law the Lamia, he was a male snake being, his lower half was a snake and he was long, but his upper half was human, smooth rock hard pecs and abs. His ears were pointy and covered in skin similar to his lower half. Law smiled and cuddled up to Luffy more, pressing his naked body against Luffy’s semi clothed one. “Hmm Luffy-ya is so warm.” He purred.

“I’ll warm you up a bath, but it’s time to get up.” He tried to get up, but was quickly hauled back down and the rest of his body was coiled up by Law’s lower body.

“I prefer Luffy-ya, I’ll get up in 5 more degrees.” Luffy groaned as the lamia tightened around him, he was lucky he was so tough or Law might crush him to death. “Luffy-ya.” He purred already drifting back to sleep.

“Darn it you already fell back asleep, come on Law breakfast time!” Luffy’s hand reached out from the coils seeking for some kind of way of getting out. The tip of Law’s tail got close to his hand and Luffy grabbed it.

“Ahh not so rough Luffy-ya!” he moaned, his cheeks burned in a blush and his body trembled.

‘Is his tail his weakness?’ he thought and he began caressing the tip, his thumb rubbing the it hard. 

“Ohhhhh,” he moaned and his body shifted.

‘Come on Law get up.’ Oh he was getting up alright, one part of him anyway. Luffy started pumping his tail stroking what he could to the tip, even throwing in a twist here and there.

Law clung to Luffy and pulled his head into his chest. “Ohh Luffy-ya ahh!” he moaned and was drooling.

Luffy felt it a little too late as he felt Law’s manhood twitch along the rest of his body as Luffy gave his tail a squeeze. “I-I-I’m cumming!” semen fired from Law’s penis coating them both in white. Law collapsed and Luffy escaped his hold.

He looked at his house guest who was trembling in orgasmic bliss. Luffy sighed as he looked down at his own bulging erection. He walked it off and went to the bathroom to get Law’s bath ready.

-x-

Luffy lived with his big brother Ace, but said big brother was travelling over seas for work. His home got remodeled for Law’s convenience his long snake tail required a lot of room. Bedrooms were added and expanded, the living room and kitchen were expanded as was the bathroom.

He did ask how Law used the bathroom. Law explained it that he did have an asshole but his kind doesn’t actually use it like humans do it was more for sex. A monster’s body digests all food down to a liquid state to absorb the most nutrients making them extra strong compared to a human.

The bath was ready and Law slithered in. “Ahh Luffy-ya you were so bold today.” He was licking off his essence and Luffy blushed.

“Well I’ll let you wash up, I’ll start breakfast.” He didn’t get far as Law grabbed him with his tail and hauled him in the bath. Luffy’s shirt went flying and Law cuddled him in the warm water. “Waaahhh Law you have a nice hot bath to warm you up.”

“I prefer Luffy-ya.” He hugged him close, rubbing his cheek against the human. He used his tail and yanked down Luffy’s boxers freeing his manhood. “Hmm, Luffy-ya is so big.” He licked his lips as he eyed his huge man meat, even among monsters Luffy was hung. “We should have some fun after all I came here to experience new things.”

Law wanted to taste, but a sudden burst of cold water stopped the horny snake man. “Wahh cold!” he cried and Luffy escaped.

“Take your bath Law, I’m gonna cook breakfast.” The snake man pouted as Luffy left the bathroom. Luffy stared down at his angry twitching cock. In truth Luffy liked Law a lot, and the feeling was very mutual. Law wanted Luffy, he loved him but in order for them to stay together Luffy had to keep him at arms length. 

-x-

Law had read all about the human world, he’s read stories and things and when he got proved for the exchange program he was so happy. Strange enough Luffy wasn’t even meant to be Law’s host family, but for the snake man it was like love at first sight. Luffy was so nice and caring, he never complained even taking on this huge task.

He sighed as he relaxed in the warm water. “Luffy-ya,” he let out with a smile. Luffy took him in with a big smile a warm hug and a touch that made him crave more. He wanted Luffy to be his first, he knew Luffy wanted him to he could smell the boy’s arousal from time to time.

-x-

Luffy was cooking breakfast with the TV on, there was a big news spread on Red Fur Shanks a nekomata and his band of sexy monster boys. They were top of the charts, and their rise to fame can be attributed to the law passed 3 years ago. The Interspecies Exchange Bill, said bill was what allowed Law to live with Luffy in the first place.

Luffy set the table and it was here when Shakky came in. Since she remodeled his place she got a key to his home. “Ahh Shakky-san what are you doing here?”

“Ohh you know as your Interspecies Exchange Coordinator I am here to check up on you.” She gave him a warm smile. “May I have breakfast as well?” she asked but it wasn’t a question as Luffy quickly began preparing a plate for her. “As you may have guessed I am here to make sure you aren’t engaging in any prohibited activities.”

Luffy tensed up. “In accordance with the law, anyone who injures or harms a monster who is here on cultural exchange will be punished severely. You Monkey D. Luffy-chan are still new to the law.”

“I got the gist of it, I have no intention of hurting Law.” He sat the plate down for her. 

“I got that Law has reported he likes it here and how kind you are to him, I know I brought him to you by mistake but he’s so happy he doesn’t want to leave.” She digs into some of the eggs he made for her. “But you need to study the law more carefully not just for your sake but Law’s as well.” She finished her coffee and Luffy got her another cup.

“Like I said I am not gonna hurt Law.” Suddenly Shakky is behind him.

“Taking his virginity is also considered harming.” Again Luffy tenses. “Same for him taking your virginity as well.”

“I’d never…” Luffy gasped but his blush said otherwise.

“You have genitals and a fine ass it’s entirely possible. You could if you wanted to.” As Shakky talks about Law cut to a scene of him in the bath.

“Has he ever approached you, Lamia’s are quite passionate.”

Law was using his tail to tease his hole as his right hand pumps his aching shaft and his left hand pinches one of his nipples. Things were getting hotter in the bathroom as Law moaned Luffy’s name.

“However despite yours and his feelings taking his innocence would be a diplomatic issue. You would be arrested and Law would be deported.”

“Ohh Luffy-ya Luffy-ya Luffy-yaaaaaaa!” his back arched and he came spraying his load all over his face chest and abs.

“I know it’s sad but that’s the law. So did you have sex?”

“No we didn’t!”

“But surely you’ve thought about it.”

Law washed off his semen and got out of the tub and began drying off his long tail.

“His lower body may be that of a snake, but his penis is very much human though it hides inside a sheath.”

Law dried his hair and began drying the rest of his upper body.

“He’s got a nice body, strong arms smooth pits, fine pecs with perky nipples nice abs and that rugged face. He’s both hot and sexy.”

Law fixed his hair in the mirror, once he got it just right he smiled. He put on his favorite hat and put on one of Luffy’s shirts, the thing was huge both on him and Luffy but for Law it was perfect cause it cascaded down over his hips a bit. Funny story behind it he really liked the shirt so tried to order 6 of them but instead they sent him one 6xl shirt, he kept it anyway.

“Above all else he’s madly in love with you. Another thing to worry about is he may jump you could you really take him?” She pinned Luffy to the wall. Now in all honesty Luffy was tough but Shakky used to go toe to toe with his grandfather it was any wonder she was made such a high rank official when dealing with monsters.

A snake tail shot out and grabbed Luffy by the neck. He was hauled away from Shakky and brought quickly to Law. “Shakky-san what are you doing to Luffy!?” he snapped. “You’ll pay if you even lay a finger on him.”

“Ahh there’s that possessive lamia spirit. Relax I know Luffy-kun is gay even if I wanted him he wouldn’t want me.” She says smiling. “I was just joking.” She finished the breakfast and headed for the door. “Luffy-kun please refrain from any prohibited activities.”

She left but Law still kept Luffy in his coils kinda like a make shift nest. “Law if you don’t eat your body temperature might drop.” Law hugged Luffy from behind.

“Is prohibited activities really so bad?” Luffy blinked at him. “When I first came here I was so worried. Since Lamia’s are snake like most people hate us on first glance even among monsters we are feared and hated.” He clung to Luffy. “I thought you were gonna hate me, but you accepted me with a smile. You gave me your shirt and got blankets for me to keep warm. You made me so happy!”

Luffy sighed. “I don’t think your scary, your just like me only with really long legs.” Law chuckled. “You don’t need to worry so much I’ve seen your species on the news, give it time people will warm up to you.”

‘Not everyone is like you Luffy-ya!’ Law thought but still smiled.

Law made his move and let his coils bind Luffy from his ankles to his chest and pinned him to the ground. “I don’t care what is prohibited, or what you do to me. If we break the law we can run away together and be together forever.” He shifted his coils and brought his crotch to his. “You can hurt me, you can fuck me, you can make me yours, because I love you!”

Luffy blushed, but escaped his coils and moved away from his crotch. “I’m sorry, but I love you to and that’s why we can’t do this.”

“Why!? Is the law so damn important to you?” he frowned.

“That’s not it, I don’t want to lose you and we wouldn’t be happy always looking over our shoulders.” He pulled Law down and gave him a kiss.

Law’s feelings swam, unfortunately Luffy was right about not eating and he passed out. “Law!”

The rest of the morning was spent with Luffy spoon feeding the Lamia.

To be continued

Chap 2 Preview the Date

Law is excited to go on a date with Luffy…err I mean a controlled outing. Things get into trouble as a man and woman see Law and begin to freak out and are close to causing a mob. Luffy tries to escape with Law but they end up in a possible even more dangerous place. “Ehh a love hotel!”

End preview


	2. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews inspire new fics and keep me going on others

Monster Monster Monster Mom Mon Mon Mon Monster-ya!

Chap 2 The Date

Law was so excited, being in his homeland he’d always read about things in the human land, stuff like karaoke and machines that gave you toys, bath houses with mixed baths. Still Law was happy hanging out with his Luffy while he learned the interspecies exchange law.

To be fair he had fallen for Luffy quickly and he’d been trying to seduce the boy into bed with him. He wanted Luffy and even his rejections were kind and made the lamia love him more. So when Shakky said they were going to get to go on an actual date he was very excited. He put on his favorite hat and the gift shirt he got from Luffy and put on his special underwear.

He came out and Shakky was explaining the details. “Now the terms of your date…ahem…I mean your controlled outing is this, you may tour the city as much as you want, but non-humans like Law-chan must always stay near their host family meaning you Luffy. Have fun and Luffy-kun no Love Hotels!” she had a glint in her eye.

“I wasn’t even planning to take him there!” he shouted and the two were off on their date. Shakky was nice and gave him some extra spending money for their outing at least. Law was so excited, their first stop was a local arcade. They plaid some games, and had some popcorn. The few activity games that were there they got some tickets Law was amazing at Whack amole. He got a bunch of tickets and got a special prize Luffy wanted. It was a simple thing just a straw hat, but Luffy had his eye on it.

“You’re getting this for me? Really?” he said excited. Law nodded.

“Yeah I think it suits you.” He put the hat on the boy’s head. “But why would you want something so simple?”

“Cause it’s just like Shanks’ hat!” he pointed up at the tv which was playing a live feed from the Red Fur Concert. “He’s super cool.”

Law twitched in jealousy, but Luffy turned to look at him and smiled. “Thanks Law, you’re the best!” he gave him a big hug and all jealousy melted away.

They tried a few more games till Law spotted a crane machine. He saw a little snake plushy that he really wanted. As it happened Law was very good at the crane machine but not getting the one he wanted most. He got a pink lion plushy, a weird white dog with a long yellow nose, a little orange fox, a white wolf plushy, a blue bird with long ears and was topped with black hair, then he got something that looked like a fusion of a polar bear and a dog, last one he got was this big plushy ship that had a goat head tip, Luffy really liked that one. “One more time!” he tried to grab the snake only to have it drop so close to the goal.

Law sighed in defeat as he handed Luffy the plushy of the ship to put in the bag. Luffy chuckled and stepped up to the crane machine. He moved it and got the snake on the first try. “Here you go.”

“Luffy-ya!” he hugged his plushy with joy. They put all the plushies in the bag and left the arcade. They went to the market street (it was the most active area so many shops cafes restaurants bars and food stands put a roof on it it would be the biggest mall ever.) “I’m having so much fun, I’m glad I came to the human world.” They picked up some cotton candy. It was so sweet, Law never had anything like it.

“I’m glad you came here to.” They walked around a bit, sadly karaoke wasn’t possible since the private rooms were too small. Luffy took Law to a book store and he picked up some interesting books, and Luffy picked up some manga. They passed by a photo booth and took some pictures together. 

Next stop was an ice cream stand Luffy got a bunch of scoops of different flavors Law went with chocolate vanilla swirl. “Aww I really wanted to try karaoke.”

“Well some shops haven’t converted yet.” They passed by a shop with a sign “Merchandise for Non Humans available.”

“Let’s go in here Luffy-ya!” Luffy didn’t even have time to agree as he was grabbed by Law’s tail and hauled into the store.

“A-a-a-a lingerie store!!!” the boy gasped. Law dragged him over to the counter.

“Do you have anything for Lamias?” he asked.

“Yes we do right over here.” The clerk led them around.

“I’ll wait outside.” Luffy managed to get out of Law’s grip.

“Nonsense we have to be together at all times.” Law grabbed him and hauled him back.

Luffy was blushing. The store was mixed of male and female underwear but it was clear these were sexy pieces male g-strings sexy panties ect. There were these weird things that were like bras for monsters, since showing nipples were considered erotic. These little pads were different colors to match skin tone and they were sticky on one side. They went over one’s nipples and made it look like they had smooth nippless pecs. ‘So that’s how they censor nipples on tv.’

“I don’t normally wear these things but since we are getting to go outdoors more I’ll probably need some, but they make my nipples so sensitive.” Law said blushing and brought Luffy’s hand under his shirt to feel one of his perky buds.

Law shivered at the touch, though it only lasted so long. Luffy pulled his hand back blushing. “Well I’ll try these on let’s go.” He grabbed Luffy and dragged him into the changing room and removed his shirt.

“Law you don’t need me in here.”

“We have to be together at all times.” He says with a smirk, that’s his favorite part. “You can change with me to.” His tail undid Luffy’s pants and dropped them leaving him in his boxers.

“Gahhh Law stop that.” His blush grew as Law held out what appeared to be a g-string if you could even call it underwear, the lower part was black that would hold the balls but the cock would rest up against these red strings that would show off everything!

“Luffy-ya would look so sexy in this.” Using his speed he removed Luffy’s boxers and put the g-string on him Luffy’s huge cock was exposed by the red strings. Law licked his lips and gave him a thumbs up.

“This isn’t even underwear!” Luffy snapped and escaped out of the changing room. “Huh?” he looked down, yes he was still in the g-string but he was holding something strange in his hand it was square and sticky on one side and the outside seemed to match Law’s scales.

“Luffy-ya I’m sorry for dragging you into the changing room but could you give me back my underwear?” he says blushing, it was a bit drafty without them. Law snatched them out of Luffy’s hand.

“Oh so you do wear underwear.”

“Baka!” he smacked Luffy with his tail and sent him flying out of the shop. Of course now that Luffy took the g-string out of the store he had to buy them. “Jeez Luffy-ya only perverts play with another guy’s underwear.”

“Your one to talk, this g-string barely counts as underwear! Heck I didn’t know what they were.”

“Hehe to be honest I don’t wear anything at the house and would prefer you do the same.” He gave Luffy a smirk.

“No you’d jump me for sure, you need to have a bit more control Law.”

Law slithered in front of him. “I can’t help it, you won’t touch me at all even though I love you so much.” He raised the shirt up higher almost revealing where his crotch would be.

Luffy was so distracted. “You need to be careful!” he scolded. Law continued to smirk and hugged Luffy close. The two failed to notice some strange people walking down the street.

“Whoa what is that disgusting thing!?” the two froze at the words and Law turned his head and saw a man with snot dribbling out of his nose. He was with a woman and both were dressed in expensive clothes.

“I don’t know but it’s so gross and look how he clings to that boy.”

“So disgusting acting all lovey dovey, I think I heard it say Luffy-ya is that a pet name!” the two started laughing and pointing at Law. Law immediately backed away from Luffy feeling his anger rise. His tail began to shake letting out a noise like a rattlesnake.

“Talk about gross!” Luffy saw his anger as they two continued to mock him. Law whipped his tail out and Luffy dove in the way taking the hit, the force was strong leaving a cut under his eye.

“Luffy-ya?” his love got knocked to the ground and he went over to him. “Why did you do that?”

The two turned from laughter into fear and began screaming and raving. They continued to shout more horrible words that would be censored or not spoken at all in polite company.

“Law remember…humans can’t hurt monsters but monsters can’t hurt humans either. I don’t want you to get deported because of idiots like them.”

Their fuss began to draw a crowd and people began taking pictures with their phones. “Hey don’t take his picture without permission.” No one listened and Law hid behind Luffy.

“Luffy-ya can we go somewhere more private.”

“Right this way!” he grabbed Law’s hand and they ran for it. They ducked down alleys and ended up at a love hotel of all things. “Crap this is bad.”

“Where did they go someone find them!?”

They had no choice and went in. Law was getting warmed up in a bath while Luffy sat on the bed. ‘Least the place is clean, we’ll wait here till the coast is clear.’ He remembered the way Law looked when they were insulting him, he looked both angry and scared with a deep sad look in his eyes. He looked like he was trying to fight back tears.

Law came out from the bath and looked so refreshed and relaxed now. ‘He looks better like that.’

He blushed as Law removed his robe exposing his perky nipples. “The bath isn’t as big as yours at home but it was nice.” He crawled into bed and began going through the drawers. “What’s this place for anyway?”

Luffy blushed and tensed up. “No idea!” he says and looks away. ‘Law is so sexy.’

“Hey Luffy-ya what’s this?” he turned his head and saw Law was holding a condom a Gum Gum Maximum. The boy’s jaw dropped. Of course a non human wouldn’t know about condoms as reproduction for them was an honor and done without concern.

“It’s nothing just put it back.” He did so and draped himself over Luffy’s shoulders.

“So it seems we are aren’t completely welcome yet.” He says softly.

“Don’t let those idiots get to you Law.”

“But people are only nice to us because of the law. Are you only nice to me because of it?” he pulled back. “Look at me Luffy-ya am I really that scary?” He lay back exposing himself completely.

“No I like Law a lot.”

“Then touch me, I’m not scary. I wouldn’t do anything even if you hurt me.” His tail curled up around him.

“Law I lov…” BOOOOOOOM

The door to the room got blown up as Shakky and several soldiers entered the room. “Don’t move!” they aimed weapons at Luffy and Law. “We’re with the Interspecies Exchange Security Squad. We received word a human dragged a lamia here…” Shakky blinked and smiled. “Luffy-kun.”

Things were explained and Shakky revealed that they followed twitter and someone on there reported they saw them come in.

They got their stuff and headed out. Of course they ran into those idiots from before. “Oh that snake monster is coming out of the love hotel!” he pointed and laughed.

“So gross.” His sister laughed at Law. They found out Law couldn’t hurt them so that made them bolder in their insults.

“You there stop that!” Shakky snapped.

“That thing can screw? Does it even have a penis or a asshole?” the two erupted into fits of laughter and Law began shaking with furry his tail rattling again.

“Law-ku…” Shakky didn’t even need to stay it as Luffy walked over and punched the bastard right in the nose. He sent him flying into his sister and they both got sent rocketing through the glass doors.

“Oops did I hit you to hard my bad.” He says.

-x-

Shakky escorted them home. Luffy was fine of course. “Just checking how did you get that cut under your eye?”

“Oh I stabbed my cheek with a knife to show how manly I was.”

“Ahh that’s fine then.” She adjusted her glasses. “Now then about those two, we had a nice long chat and we settled out of court.”

“I don’t care those jerks deserved it insulting Law like that.” Shakky smiled, and gave him a thumbs up before leaving.

Law was waiting outside the room. “Luffy-ya, why did you do that?”

“I want to protect Law, it’s not a true lie if you are protecting someone’s life.”

“No I mean back there, you punched that guy you could have been in serious trouble.”

“Oh that he was insulting you and if I hit him it was just a fight. Now you get to keep staying with me.”

“Luffy-ya!” he tackled Luffy to the ground. “You really do think of me as a man. Can we pick up where we left off?” he raised Luffy’s shirt and let his tongue flick one of Luffy’s nips.

“Gah we just avoided you getting deported.” Law ignored and latched onto his nipple and began sucking. “Ahhhhhh!” off went his shirt his pants and he was left in his g-string. It really did look so good on him. His massive 10 inch cock was pushing at the red strings, it was so hot Law wanted to suck on it.

Law’s own 7 inch penis slipped from his sheath. ‘Huh where did I leave my underwear?’ he shrugged it off he had a naked Luffy to play with. “I’m ready for my first time Luffy-ya!” he moaned.

“Wait Law, we can’t go all the way but I think your right I need to show how I love you.” Luffy grabbed his tail making Law tense up. The boy stroked his tip, giving it a pleasurable twist.

“Ohh ahh Luffy-yaaaaaa!” his hips bucked up and his cock began to leak. Luffy brought his other arm around Law supporting him as he descended upon his cock. “Ahhhaaaa mhhhhmm” moans filled the room as his sensitive spots were touched. Law was drooling as Luffy bobbed up and down on his cock giving his tail tip a stroke in time.

Lu-ffy-yaaaa gonna cuuuuum!” he howled his ears twitching and his body shaking. Luffy didn’t stop he doubled his efforts, he hollowed his cheeks and gave long sucks and let his tongue flick over the tip. He let his finger rubbed the tip and Law lost it. He came hard shooting his load into Luffy’s mouth.

He milked him completely not stopping till every drop was drunk up. Law went slack in orgasmic bliss and his penis slowly sank back into his sheath. Luffy placed a kiss on his sheath and got up trying to find his clothes.

“By the way Luffy-kun when is dinner?” Luffy whipped his head back to the door. Shakky hadn’t been there before.

“What are you doing here Shakky-san?” he looked at Law who was still coming down from his high. “Did you see anything?”

“See anything nope not a thing I just came back because I was so hungry.”

“Ahh good I’ll get cooking right away.” He put on an apron and got to cooking, he made curry.

Law finally came to. He was a bit miffed Shakky was here but soon got embarrassed when she returned his underwear.

It was a tiny loophole but so long as Luffy didn’t take Law’s virginity there was no rule against heavy petting. Still the law was building towards the future there may come a day the two could be together.

To be continued

Chap 3 preview Wiper the Harpy

A love rival? Luffy get’s kidnapped by a kid with wings and trouble grows as he has no host family. He may look like a kid but he’s the same age as Law.

End preview


	3. Wiper the Harpy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 Wiper the Harpy

Law was in full swing of joy as they did laundry. “You sure are in a good mood Law.” Luffy hangs up one of his shirts, the lamia smiled.

“Of course I am Luffy-ya!” he says and cups his cheek, a blush forming on his face. He thinks back at what happened the other day. Not only did Luffy defend him, looking cool while doing it, but they did things, pleasurable naughty things. True they hadn’t gone all the way, but it was a start.

After the incident Law was riding on the high. ‘Well at least Law is happy.’ Luffy smiled and folded a pair of blue shorts. Law hummed to himself as he slithered inside. He planned to start a new load of laundry. He picked up a few of Luffy's clothes from yesterday. He soon spotted the sexy garment his beloved was wearing yesterday. 'Luffy-ya's cock was rubbing against this.' he brought the silk garment to his nose and took a big whiff. His body shivered as pleasure coursed through his veins.

“Law what are you doing?” Luffy peeked into his room and saw Law getting lost in his scent.

Law just grinned. “Next time I swear I'll pleasure you to Luffy-ya.” Luffy blushed.

“Um yeah.” his blush faded and he gave a big grin. “Put those in the wash okay.” Law almost pouted.

“Okay.” he took one last whiff before plopping them in the basket.

Unknown to the two there was a monster watching from a nearby tree. He deemed it safe when Luffy came outside alone. A tan skinned boy with huge white wings swooped down and grabbed Luffy with his feet like talons. “Whoa!!!” Luffy was taken away.

“Luf-” Law went back outside and his eyes widened. “fy-ya?” His sharp eyes spotted a young looking boy, his hair in a braid, his arms were morphed into huge white wings. He was clad in only a grass skirt, and though he looked young he was fit. He looked back for just a moment to glare at the snake man and took off flying far into the distance leaving only feathers behind.

-x-

Luffy was brought to the park, lots of people were about enjoying the summer day. He groaned as he sat up. He gathered his surroundings and found himself to be in a tree. “What the heck?”

“Good you are awake.” the tan boy got close to Luffy, he stood on the branch with ease. Luffy blinked, the kid had arms, normal human arms, and his wings were small and cute resting on his back.

“Who are you?”

“I'm Wiper, Wiper the Harpy Boy.” he smiled at Luffy.

“Okay why do you have arms now?” Wiper blushed and looked down.

“Wiper hasn't had the change yet, I still don't have my adult wings so must fuse arms with wings to take flight.”

“I see, why did you kidnap me and bring me here?” Wiper tilted his head to the side.

“Kidnap? You aren't a kid.”

“No I mean...” Crack! The tree branch snapped and Luffy fell. The boy was fast and quickly landed gracefully. Wiper watched him happily.

“Wow you are good.”

“Well I'm used to climbing trees.” he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and noticed his hat was gone. “Hey my hat!” Wiper got it and glided down. He landed right on Luffy. “Um thanks.”

He put the hat on and grinned. “So why did you snatch me and where is your host family?” Wiper tilted his head again. “It's illegal for you to be out on your own.”

Wiper smiled. “That's why I brought you along.” Luffy gasped.

“But I'm not your host family!” Wiper looked away from Luffy and spotted an ice cream truck.

“Food! Let's go get some.” he grabbed Luffy and started dragging him over to the ice cream truck. Luffy was a little hungry so he went along. He remembered something about Harpies in the manual Shakky gave him.

Harpies are mostly female but once every 100 births comes a male harpy. They are stronger than most harpies, and have fewer bird like traits. He read that female harpies have this nasty habit of forgetting things after 3 steps like a baby chick, but Wiper's a boy harpy. He may not have been a bird brain but it seems he didn't like dealing with complicated thoughts. Luffy could relate to that.

Thankfully Wiper kidnapped him with his wallet and he was able to buy Wiper a large vanilla cone while he got a popsicle. “Now that I think about it, that law thing said I wasn't supposed to go out alone, but it's hard to remember that rule.” they sat on one of the park benches. Wiper licked his lips ready to dig into his ice cream. “So when the coordinator wasn't looking I flew away.”

“That's bad.” Luffy tried to scold.

“It's okay I've flown off lots of times on my own, and they never got mad. I just want to explore, is that really so bad?” Luffy couldn't help it, he grinned.

He ruffled Wiper's hair, “Nah it's not that bad.”

“They did say the next time they were gonna deport me. What does deport mean?”

“Baka that means they are gonna send you home.” Wiper stared at him for a moment.

“Then I'll just fly back, now for ice cream.” He tried to eat his ice cream a little to enthusiasticly, it fell off his cone and splattered on the ground. “My ice cream.”

“Here you can have mine.” he offered Wiper the popsicle, but instead of taking it he began sucking on it. Luffy blushed as Wiper slurped and sucked on the popsicle and from his position it was looking like he was sucking on Luffy's dick. People began to whisper as Wiper went to town on the treat.

“Gross is he some kind of pervert?” The whispers didn't seem to do anything for Wiper as he sucked down the treat, his warm mouth had caused the treat to melt and he drank down what drew into his mouth.

He pulled off. “Mm,” he dove back down sucking it again and again. Pulling off again he licked the tip. “So good!” he sucked it down again.

They certainly were drawing a crowd. Luffy at first didn't think anything weird about it, but it clicked. “Ok that's enough.” he pulled the pop out and the melted parts sprayed down covering wiper in sweet goo.

“Aww now I'm all sticky.” His nipples got hard from the cool liquid.

“Just go clean yourself up, there's water over there.” Luffy pointed, but it seems Wiper had other plans. He tossed away his grass skirt and revealed his naked body. He had a cute uncut dick with it's foreskin stretched over the head, he was clean shaven, if he had any hair at all, but his balls were huge. “Why are you naked!”

Wiper jumped into the fountain and began washing himself like he was in a bird bath. “Well doesn't everyone get naked when they take a bath?” he gave him a look like it was a matter of fact. Luffy groaned and face palmed.

He splashed around in the fountain. The cool water washed over his body and he sighed in bliss. His dick lay across his stomach as he floated around. Luffy blushed. 'Does he really not know what he's doing?' he was sweating.

“Ahh this feels good, I had no idea there was a birdbath in the middle of town.”

Luffy blinked in surprise. 'I gotta get him out of here or he'll wind up getting molested.'

Wiper grabbed the distracted Luffy and hauled him into the fountain. “What are you waiting for bathe with me.” he ripped off Luffy's vest. Wiper rubbed himself against the boy. Luffy shivered as their nipples rubbed together.

“There you are!” the two stopped and turned to see Law. He was beyond pissed.

“Law?!”

“You damn bird brain, first you steal my Luffy-ya and now THIS!” Law was blushing. “”I'm so jealous!”

“What?!” Luffy gasped.

“I wanna run away with Luffy-ya! It's so unfair go die!”

Wiper stood up, showing no sign of shame as he took a fighting stance. “What'd you say you wanna fight?”

Luffy got caught up between the fight. Law's tail coiled around him while he smacked Wiper's butt. “You skinny little brat I'll make soup out of you.”

“Don't fuck with me.” he kicked out and slashed open Law's shirt. The two began to grapple, their chests rubbing against Luffy.

“Cut it out both of you! We are in the middle of the park, you'll cause a...scene?” he looked and no one was watching them. “No one's looking.”

A scream drew their attention. A young girl was stuck in a tree. She was crying for her mama, and the crowd was trying to get a hold of the police. “This could be bad.” Law states. The men in the area stare at Law and Wiper. Luffy glared. “What's bad is your lack of clothes!” Luffy put Wiper's skirt back on him and he saw a vendor selling T-shirts a bought one for Law.

“No worries I'll fly up and save the kid.” his arms morphed into the giant wings from before, but when he tried to fly the water from the fountain weighed him down. “Ah I can't fly my wings are still wet.”

“Listen Wiper falling from heights can be dangerous or even deadly for people. Even I scratched up my foot a bit when I landed.”

Wiper looked at the wound and felt bad since it was his fault.

“Don't worry Luffy-ya I can handle this. Tree climbing is a lamia specialty!” he coiled his tail around the tree and began moving up the trunk. 'Alright I'll save the girl and show Luffy-ya how cool I can be.' he imagined Luffy petting him on the head.

'Oh Law you were so cool, I can't stand it anymore I must have you.' Law's thoughts grew to more perverse actions and he began to drool, his cheeks burning red. He moved through the tree branches.

'Darn there are so many leaves.' he got poked and prodded by branches until he finally found the girl. Sadly he was covered in leaves and his face well…

“Eeek!” the girl fell out of the tree.

“No!” Law hooked the tree and dove for the girl reaching out with all his might. She was too far, and Law's eyes widened. The crowd screamed.

Wiper flapped with all his might and managed to make it. He slowed their descent. “Wings still too heavy.” they fell but Luffy was able to catch them. 'He saved me.'

“Wiper good job.” he gave the harpy a thumbs up and the monster blushed. The girl's mother Laki was so happy her daughter was safe, she thanked Wiper again and again.

Law sulked. “I tried hard to.” Luffy brushed the leaves out of his hair.

“You did great Law.” he kissed the lamia on the cheek. Law swooned and cuddled up to Luffy.

A bike rolled up and a pink haired teen looked around. “I got a call about a kid stuck up in a tree.”

“Ah Coby.” Luffy waved to the pink haired boy.

“Oh Luffy-sama!” Coby bowed to Luffy.

“Ah Coby I told you before you don't need to add the sama.” Law twitched at the blush on Coby's face.

“Right!” he gave Luffy a salute. Luffy just laughed.

“You are a little late, Wiper here already saved the little girl.”

“Really? Good job.” he gave Wiper a salute.

“Luffy-ya just who is this?” Law wrapped his arms around Luffy's.

“This is Coby he works for my Grandpa. I've known him since we were kids.”

“By the way Luffy these boys with you their in the cultural exchange right?” he looks to the two monster boys. “Where are your host families?”

“I have my Luffy-ya.” he looked to Wiper.

“Are they gonna deport me now, what does deport mean again?”

“It means they are gonna kick you out of the country.” Luffy whispered, and Wiper gasped in surprise.

“But I don't wanna go.” he clung to Luffy.

The boy sighed. “I'm also his host, they both are assigned to my house.” Law smiled, this was classic Luffy, Wiper blushed.

“Oh that's good, now I just need to see their certifications.”

'Oh crap!' was the group thought.

“No problem I got that right here.” They turned to see Shakky holding Wiper's certification. The boys and Shakky went home while Coby went back to work. Law kept his glare on the boy. Coby was as tall as Luffy and handsome, but he had the air of a sub if he ever smelled one. That made Coby a potential rival.

At home they sat down for some drinks, Coffee for Shakky Milk for Law Wiper and Luffy. “So how come you had Wiper's certificate?”

“Oh I'm his coordinator, I couldn't find a family willing to deal with a frequent runaway, so I was hoping to force...ahem request you look after him.” Luffy knew she was pawning Wiper off on him.

Still Luffy didn't mind. “Wiper welcome to your new home.”

“Really?!”

“What?!” Law hissed.

“Luffy is the master of the house so you listen to him.”

“Okay!” Law sulked while Wiper cheered and Shakky gave Luffy a thumbs up.

“Alright then don't go flying off on your own anymore.”

“Don't worry, I may not get complicated things but one thing is clear.” Wiper hugged Luffy and kissed him. “I'm gonna get to be with my husband all the time!”

“Oi!” Luffy gasped, and Law quickly began tugging him away.

“Let's take a bath husband, we can continue where we left off from earlier.” Law got in their way. Luffy thought he'd be pissed but instead he smiled.

“Sure go ahead, have fun with Wiper Luffy-ya.”

“Umm okay?” Wiper smiled and hugged Luffy tighter. They went to the bathroom.

Shakky eyed Law like he grew a second head. “Well that was surprising I thought you'd be angry.”

“Why would I be? Sure having someone invade your home like this is annoying, but Wiper's just a child, yep just a child a CHILD! Where as I am an adult and can control myself.”

“Oh Wiper is the same age as you.” Law turned towards him a look of horror on his face.

“What?”

“Yes harpies have unique bodies, even though they mature at the same time as other monsters their bodies take awhile to fully develop. Male harpies even more so, but you can tell by his braid, he's an adult, give it a year two tops and he'll have an amazing body.”

Law saw red, he slithered towards the bathroom.

“See like this, we can wash out dicks together.” Wiper was in Luffy's naked lap, he had his dick between his legs, his cock and balls sliding against Luffy's massive shaft. He moved up and down creating an intense friction.

Law grabbed Luffy and separated him from Wiper who had been holding him down with his wings. “I change my mind I'll bathe with him. You go rest Luffy-ya.” he grabbed some shampoo and began to wash Wiper's hair.

Luffy blinked not sure what just happened but went to go relieve himself.

“Now listen up Luffy-ya is mine so keep your talons and wings off him.”

“Then I can use my mouth then?”

“No!”

To be continued

Chap 4 Zoro the Centaur

While getting groceries Luffy bumps into Zoro a proud member of the centaur race. He has come in search of a proud and noble family to look after him. He bumps into Luffy who aids him in stopping a purse snatcher.

Law get's one more rival.

End preview


	4. Zoro the Centaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Luffy’s Life With Monster Boys

Chap 4 Zoro the Centaur

-x-Early Bird-x-

Wiper got up rather early, since he was awake he decided to get a jump start on some action. He snuck into Luffy’s room.

The raven human was sleeping peacefully, in his rest he had kicked off the covers, exposing his sleeping form. Clad in only a pair of red boxers. Wiper sniffed the air and drooled. ‘He’s hard!’

He flew over to the bed managing not to make a sound. Luffy was a heavy sleeper, time with Law hadn’t changed that. So even as more weight was added to the bed he didn’t stir.

Wiper began tugging down his red boxers, Luffy’s hard 10 incher sprang free and slapped his cheek. Wiper shivered and blushed, it was so big and smelled so good. He licked his lips.

“Thank you for the meal!” he brought his hands together and did a prayer. He caressed Luffy’s length. ‘So warm and heavy, and it has such a lovely shade to it, it looks delicious.’ a few squeezes and Luffy’s cock twitched releasing the first drops of pre.

Wiper licked the human’s penis, running his tongue along the shaft, up to the head. He swirled the tongue round and round, getting his first taste of the male. “Mmhhhmmm!”

He moved to the slit and began lapping at the head, collecting each drop of pre as it came. His hands stroked his length, coaxing more pre from his shaft.

Wiper was very please with himself, the early bird gets the worm as they say. He wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck.

Luffy moaned in his sleep. Wiper stroked him faster, while sucking harder, his tongue lapping at the slit to increase the pleasure. “Hmmmm!” he brought his left hand down to fondle Luffy’s big balls. With his shaft balls and tip being stimulated and in his slumbering state Luffy couldn’t hold back he came!

Wiper was in heaven as thick warm man milk flooded his mouth, it poured over his tongue and filled his cheeks. He was so pleased he greedily swallowed and began to suck more drinking every last bit Luffy’s release offered. There was so much he kept drinking it down till he was filled.

It tasted so good he couldn’t help it he came, blowing his seed into his tight shorts. He came so hard it overflowed and ran down his legs.

Luffy woke up, just as Wiper was cleaning his dick with his tongue. “Master, so delicious!”

“Wiper!” Luffy shouted.

The door burst open and Law came in, his tail wagging in anger. “How dare you, get over here!” he snatched up Wiper. “Only I am allowed to suck Luffy-ya’s cock.”

“But I got to him first!” he whined.

“We are the same age don’t act like a child.” Law dragged Wiper away. “And no you didn’t I was the first in this house, he’s mine!”

“Glad to see you two getting along so well.” Luffy smiled, he looked at the clock and sighed. “Law could you watch Wiper, I’m gonna go get some groceries.”

“Of course Luffy-ya, but in exchange I want to be rewarded to.” he ran a finger over Luffy’s chest.

“Yeah, we’ll see, just stay out of trouble you two.” he grabbed his boxers and pants and put on a shirt. Law smiled when Luffy put on his straw hat.

“Be safe Luffy-ya!” he dragged Wiper to bed and coiled him up tight. Wiper shivered finding it hard to sleep, feeling like he’s to be eaten.

-x-

Luffy was lucky, there were tons of sales that morning so he bought what he could. With the way they all ate things would be fine.

As he walked home a galloping noise could be heard. Luffy turned a corner and wham he crashed into a large green furred centaur. He had a tan upper body, his horse part had light green fur, and he had dark green hair and tail. He had three ear rings in his and he had a green belt that had three swords resting in them. “Ohh it seems I found you, my lord.”

Luffy came to and found the centaur kneeling. “Greetings my lord, I am Roronoa Zoro of the proud centaur race. I have come as part of the exchange to find my lord and master.” he drew his swords. “From this day forward I will follow you till the end.”

“Uhh Look Zoro, I appreciate the conviction but I’m not your lord or your master. Where is your host family?”

“I do not have one yet, I was given permission to find my own by a miss Shakky.” Luffy sweat dropped. “Besides I know I did it right I followed the instructions.” he pulled out a manga.

“Oh I like this one, but it’s just a manga.” Zoro gasped, and hung his head low.

“I know I should have used the bread.”

“Hehe you are kinda dumb, but I like you. Shall I take you back to Shakky?”

“No I can find my way back, I need to find my master anyway.” he ran off. Luffy started picking up his groceries when Zoro came running towards him again. “Ahh you again, this must be fate. Please tell my your name.”

“Uhh I’m Luffy, but Zoro I haven’t moved from this spot.” the male twitched.

“Ahahaha is that so, well I’ll be off may we meet again Luffy-sama!” Zoro ran off and Luffy continued to collect his things and Zoro was back to him in no time.

“Zoro…do you have a bad sense of direction?” he twitched and blushed, his pointy ears flicking in his embarrassment.

Before they could continue, a purse snatcher drove by on his moped and snatched a ladies purse. “A crimminal, I’ll cut him down…though as a non human it’s against the law.” he looked to Luffy. “Master please join me and stopping him.”

“Sure, I’ll get on your back, and we’ll catch that creep.” he tried to climb on Zoro’s back. Zoro gasped and kicked at Luffy.

The boy dodged, surprising the centaur. “Sorry but I am not a horse, I can only allow my master to ride me.”

“Ahh I understand we’ll just have to make do.” Luffy tied himself to Zoro and off they were. Luffy had to run at max speed just to hang in there.

They chased the guy down, but after a crash Luffy had no choice but to get on Zoro’s back. “Ahh!” his body shuddered, it felt really good.

Luffy had to hang on for deer life. He had already lost his sandals, so his feet came around and came in contact with Zoro’s ahem “fourth sword”. The centaur’s cock was human in shape but incredibly huge, atleast 14 inches long and incredibly thick. Luffy’s feet hugged it as the best foot hold at the time.

His hands groped his muscled pecs and he accidentally removed the nipple pads. (Look back to chapter 2, monsters have to wear these pads over their nipples when in public)

Zoro’s perky nipples were exposed, and Luffy’s hands found them and gave them a pinch! “Waaaaahhhhh!” He couldn’t take it, Luffy’s hands teasing his nips, his feet sliding back and forth on his cock, it was all too much!

He came!

In his release he tripped and crashed into the thief. They all went flying and Zoro’s swords as well. “You stupid cow, I’ll kill you.” the thief picked up one of Zoro’s swords.

‘Shit!’ he tried to move but his legs were still numb from his climax. ‘No I can’t die, I’ve never even got to hold hands with my lord and master yet!’

The guy raised his blade, ready to slash Zoro but Luffy dove in front of him. He took the hit, and then threw a powerful punch.

This man was known as Morgan he stole from people to support a lavish life style. There was a price on his head, for catching him Luffy got the reward.

Shakky arrived to help patch him up. Zoro felt so guilty, thankfully the swords he carried were merely replicas of his actual swords. He was allowed to keep them in the house but not outside.

Good thing to or Luffy would have been dead. Shakky explained that riding on a centaur’s back without permission, to them was the same as rape. “You better make this right Luffy-kun.”

Luffy went to talk to Zoro. “Look I’m sorry I rode on your back, it was wrong I had no idea.”

“You protected me, and you apologize, Luffy-sama you really are a special person.” he bowed before the human. “Please let me follow you, please be my master, my lord!”

“Ehh, well you are free to stay here of course. I spoke to Shakky you will be living with us from now on.”

“Us?” the door burst open and in came Law and Wiper. So the arguing began. It went round and round with it not going anywhere, they all were to live together and that was that. Though Luffy didn’t like being called lord, so Zoro settled on Captain.

Law cried. “Another rival, but I won’t lose!”

Wiper smiled. “Luffy I’m hungry!”

Zoro stood up. “Captain allow me to assist you.” he accidentally broke the sink.

“Well it looks like we’ll have to remodel, Zoro-kun is a bit on the large size.” Shakky says, and Zoro cries.

“It’s okay!” Luffy pats his head. “It will be nice having you around Zoro, our nakama just getting bigger.”

“Luffy…” Zoro’s heart skipped a beat.

“I object!” Law cuddled up to Luffy. “Luffy-ya you promised to reward me.”

“Ahh I did, and I always keep my promises.”

To be continued

Chap 5 Law’s reward and Holding Hands


	5. Luffy Life With Kitsune Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU universe but set in a similar one to this fic Sanji is a kitsune in this. Luffy is his new host.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review I worked really hard on this

Luffy's Life With Kitsune

Sanji is a 1 tailed fox kitsune. To his family he is a disappointment, so he signed up as a part of the interspecies exchange program. He had hoped to find his destined one, perhaps a nice girl, but instead he got Luffy. Sanji couldn't be happier, no joke he's happy he's in love with Luffy, but this is a problem. Humans cannot mate with monsters as part of the law, since taking their virginity would mean they injured them. Sanji lives in hell unable to fully be with the man he loves, and to make matters worse he thinks Luffy is seeing someone, if Luffy starts dating it's bye bye kitsune but is that really what Luff is up to?

-x-

Sanji Vinsmoke is a fox monster, a blonde fox at that. He has one tail, cute fox ears, and even cuter swirly eye brows. He had claws and furry legs, he was well endowed and his pubes formed a belt that reached around to his tail, he only had one.

This young fox was one of 4 boys, and their eldest sister. Unlike his siblings he only had 1 tail, he was capable of turning invisible but his brothers and sister could do a lot more.

To his brothers he was a disgrace though his sister was more sympathetic. She saw how he was treated, so when the government came offering the interspecies exchange, she signed Sanji up. It was exciting, he wanted to see the human world.

He was transported and he was feeling anxious. He hoped his new his new host family was nice. 'Maybe they'll let me cook for them.' his tail swished happily. Fox monsters were rather unique compared to other monsters, their taste buds were sensitive, and noses were heightened, when it came to ingredients no monster could do better. 'But what if they hate me, or worse what if they send me back.'

That was definitely something he didn't want. He was nervous, and just a bit terrified. What if his host was like his brothers, or worse like his father… he trembled in fear. He read all the info about the exchange, this was a big step for monster kind and humans both.

His handler was a blue haired woman named Vivi. “Now then we should be here, let us go out and meet your host family.” she put a hand on his shoulder. “Don't worry he's gonna love you.”

'He?' he twitched in surprise. The door opened and Sanji stepped out. He spotted his host, it was a black haired boy wearing a straw hat. He was watering his lawn, clad in a red vest, blue shorts, and sandals. There was a scar under his eye, it suited him though.

“Sanji-kun this will be your host.”

“Ehh?” the boy tilted his head to the side.

“Dear sir, this is a kitsune he will be staying with you as arranged.” she was smiling.

“Umm?” the boy looked confused. He looked from Sanji to the girl.

“I hope you both will get along well.”

“Excuse me, but I didn't sign up for the exchange program.” the girl froze.

“Eh?” she blinked and began looking at her clip board. “Umm, oh dear this is the right address, I think...” she flipped through the papers. “Oh dear, oh no, this isn't good.”

Sanji has been quiet this whole time. He kept staring at Luffy, watching him carefully. Vivi checked with the driver, but both their files were wrong. “I'm so sorry Sanji-kun but until we get this matter fixed. We will have to send you home.”

“What?!” Sanji gasped. Fear gripped his heart, he could already hear his brother's mocking him. 'As if anyone would want a runt like you.' they'd say.

Luffy stared at him, before looking to Vivi. “He can stay with me.” He says, Vivi and Sanji both looked at the raven. “It's just me and my brothers who live here, but they are always traveling on business so I'm mostly living alone.”

Vivi clapped her hands together. “Excellent let's get down to business.” she had Luffy fill out some papers and Sanji got to explore the house. There was a guest room, 2 big bedrooms and Luffy's room, a living room, a simple bathroom and a simple kitchen. Of course it was all gonna be renovated.

Luffy had to do homework on the law but the ground rules were simple. Monsters could not be harmed and could not harm a human, this action would cause the guilty party to be expelled from the human world if not incarcerated. Luffy would be given a budget to see to the care of Sanji. The other big rule was that sex was not allowed as taking the virginity of either party would be considered an injury.

Sanji waited patiently for Luffy to finish his paperwork. He saw photos of him with two other boys. Another raven with freckles, and a blonde. 'His older brothers?' he nodded answering his own question.

He smiled at one of Luffy when he was a kid, he caught a huge fish and he was smiling so big. 'So cute.'

The paperwork was finished, and Luffy was officially his host. He was given a book on the law, and how to care for kitsunes. “Now if you need anything, let me know. Your house will be upgraded in a few days.”

Vivi left.

Luffy looked to Sanji. “You hungry?”

“Ohh yes, let me cook something.” Luffy blinked in surprise. Sanji was a whiz in the kitchen, using his tail like a third hand he cooked so fast. Not like he was an ace chef no formal training, and his father and brother always hated whatever he cooked.

He waited for Luffy to take a bite. The boy's eyes widened and he smiled. “This is delicious, you are a really great cook!” the blonde's tail swished back and forth happily.

Sanji took a bite of his own plate. 'Crap I used too much sauce, the meat is soaked.' he looked to Luffy who continued to eat every bite.

“This was good, I normally order take out, but it was great to have a home cooked meal.” he rubbed his belly.

“If you like I could cook for you again?” Luffy reached up and gave him a scratch to the ear.

Sanji purred. “I'd like that.” the kitsune felt his heart skip a beat. Luffy showed him the guest room. “You can sleep here, this room will be yours. You can decorate it all how you want.”

“This is really mine?” he walked around the room.

“Yep,” he didn't know it, but Sanji had very little in life. His father only rewarded power, his bed was a mat on the floor. Sanji sat on the bed, and ran his hand over the blanket. “Are you tired?”

“A little bit,” it was late.

“I'll bring you some pajamas, go ahead and get ready for bed, we can get to know each other once you've rested.” Luffy left the room. Sanji had been wearing a white shirt and black shorts when they had met.

He removed his clothes and stood in the room buck naked. He was fit, and certainly endowed, 8 inches of uncut man meat. He climbed into the sheets, shivering at the softness.

Luffy came back. “Wow!” Sanji was nuzzling his pillow, his ass was up in the air, tail swishing back and forth happily.

“Ohh sorry!” he blushed and quickly tried to cover himself. “Does my nudity bother you?” his tail curled and he sat down to hide his rear.

“No, you are crazy hot.” it wasn't a lie, Sanji could smell the faint smell of arousal coming from the raven. “Do you like clothes?”

“I don't hate them,” Luffy sat on the bed and handed him some pajamas. “I was given those clothes. Vivi said humans prefer monsters with clothes it makes us appear more human for them.”

“Well you don't have to wear them here if you don't want to.” Luffy says. “You will when you leave the house though, it is one of the rules, but nothing says you have to in this house.”

“You are very kind.” his cheeks felt hot. He could smell the boy's scent and it made him feel good.

“Well when I'm home alone, I know what it's like to want to be free and naked.” Sanji's whole face went red as his mind imagined Luffy walking about the house without clothes. He shivered and felt his cock stiffen.

“Can I ask you something?”

Sanji tensed and shifted slightly to cover his growing erection. “Yes!?”

“Your tail, does it feel weird, or is it sensitive...what I'm trying to say can I touch it?”

“Ohh that, uhh sure.” he offered his tail, and used his hands to hide his arousal.

Luffy touched it and Sanji tensed. The raven seemed to know how to stroke his tail. “It's so fluffy!” he caressed the furry appendage and was so enraptured in it's softness and fluffiness he had no idea how it effected him.

Sanji shuddered, feeling his penis leak. 'His hands...so good…'

Luffy suddenly hugged his tail and nuzzled it. The kitsune bit his lip, he couldn't hold and he let out a little moan. “Sorry am I hurting you?” he blinked and saw Sanji was trying to hide his arousal. “Ahh guess not.” he stroked his tail more confidently and Sanji let out a moan.

“Lu-Luffy!” he moaned and felt his release building up. “I-I-I'm cumming!” that he did, hot seed fired, some even shooting between his fingers to splatter his chest and stomach.

“Oops got a bit carried away, I'm sorry.” he chuckled.

“Don't be, it felt really good.” he shivered. 'No one has ever touched me like that. From just my tail he made me cum. Luffy is amazing!'

“Great, go ahead and get a shower and I'll shower after you and we can get some sleep.”

Sanji obeyed. He washed away his seed, and sighed at the warm water washing over his body. He couldn't stop thinking about Luffy. The boy was so kind, he wanted so badly to stay, going back to his family would be like a death sentence. 'No Luffy won't send me back.' he scrubbed his pits, and washed his body going town to lather his crotch.

He checked the shampoo and body wash, but nothing in the bathroom matched Luffy's smell. It was all him. 'He is so kind.' he could tell by the way Luffy handled his tail. There was curiosity but also a deep kindness in his touch.

Placing a hand over his heart, he thought of Luffy. 'I want to see his smile more, to feel his touch, to breathe his scent I want to see…' his tail swished back and forth happily.

The door to the bathroom flew open. “Hey Sanji, you okay in here?” Luffy came in with a towel, thrown over his shoulder. Otherwise he was bare ass naked and Sanji's eyes trailed down Luffy's frame and when he came to the boy's crotch, he got a nosebleed. “Sanji? Sanji!”

'So big!' he fainted from his nosebleed. Luffy caught him and scooped him up.

“Silly kitsune, must have been too hot.” Luffy had no idea it was about him. Think Sanji got overheated like in a hot spring. He carried Sanji to the bed and tucked him in. He caressed one of his fox ears. “I'll try to be a good host for you.”

Luffy left to get his shower. Sanji woke up a touch later, the bed was fine and all but it was missing something. He wondered the hall and found Luffy's room and slipped into the boy's bed, nuzzling his pillow happily.

The raven haired teen finished his shower, he had a not so little problem to take care of. Hard not to, with seeing the sexy naked kitsune. When he got out of the shower, he found said sexy kitsune in his bed. Luffy smiled and crawled into bed with him.

Sanji sensed the shift but didn't awaken, instead he cuddled into the naked heat. Luffy embraced him and rubbed his back. Falling into his own sleep.

-x-

The kitsune was the first to awaken, Luffy was snoring softly. His sleeping face was found rather adorable. The teen's morning erection was mouth watering. He kept his self control and left the bed to fix them some breakfast. The smell pulling Luffy from his own sleep.

“Hmmm,” he rose from bed with a yawn, giving a quick stretch he headed towards the delicious aroma. “Sanji!” he smiled.

“Breakfast is ready.” he eyed the bobbing erection, feeling his own cock twitch. He blushed.

“I'll set the table, then we can eat together.” Sanji licked his lips. The two ate, Luffy humming in joy at the tasty food. “Delicious, great job.” he reached over and gave Sanji a scratch behind the ears.

'Ohhh,' Sanji's tail flicked back and forth. “Thank you.” there was something he wanted in return, but he was scared to ask. 'I can't piss him off, or freak him out.'

“I need to make a call, I work at a restaurant need to let the owner know I won't be coming in for a few days.”

“Won't you get in trouble?” Luffy laughed.

“It'll work out, I want you to feel at home.” Pure honesty was what Sanji saw in the boy's eyes. He got the phone, and dialed.

At the Baratie

The phone rang and owner Zeff answered. “Hello?”

“Hey Zeff!”

“Luffy? Why are you calling?”

“Well you see some things happened and I need a few days off.”

“WHAT?!” Luffy pulled the phone from his ear and missed the barrage of curses that followed. “Explain now boy.”

“Well you see I got a kitsune living with me now.” A heavy silence fell. “Boss?”

The man sighed. “So you got yourself a monster boy eh Luffy?” he took a drag. “Very well, you got a week, get him settled in.”

“Thanks old man.” he hung up the phone.

With freedom from work Luffy and Sanji were free to get to know each other and sadly the law. It was forbidden for humans to hurt monsters, and vice versa. The tricky part came with romances between monsters and humans wasn't possible as taking the virginity of monsters was the same as hurting them.

'If Luffy were to fuck me? I'd be sent back home, and he'd be arrested.' his heart ached. Still his more mischievous side wasn't gonna let a silly law stop him.

Heavy petting was allowed, but a monster could not give a blow job to a human either. “So a monster cannot go outside without clothes, or without their host escort.” Luffy chuckled. “Well you can stay naked here all you want.”

Sanji moaned as his ears were rubbed, his penis twitching. “Ohh,” Sanji purred. Luffy smiled at him, using one hand to rub a fuzzy ear, while his other hand strokes Sanji's rod. His thumb rubbing the sensitive tip. “Ahh Luffy...Luffy...ohhh Luffy!” he came shooting his load all over himself.

“Hehe, you came a lot.” he brought his hand up and licked off his seed. Sanji blushed, his tail puffing up and his heart skipping a beat. Heat flooded his whole body, making him tingly all over.

“M-may I...” he looks down at Luffy's big dick.

“Oh sure,” he spreads his legs and the kitsune settles between them. His pulsing length right in front of his face.

'So big,' he takes a whiff, the manly musk tinged with arousal, sent a shiver down his spine. His hands reached out to caress his long fat cock. Each stroke causing a spike in his musk.

Two hands worked his mighty shaft, while his own penis throbbed between his legs. Luffy moaned and sighed as Sanji stroked him, he reached his hand down and pet the kitsune.

He felt his manhood pulse in his hand and he worked him faster, Luffy's balls tightened and he came. His seed pelted the blonde's face, he opened his mouth and caught some of the thick load. Sparks flew and Sanji came himself, blowing his load all over his chest and abs.

Luffy got a tissue and wiped his face. “So I read kitsunes have special powers. What can you do?”

The question made Sanji a tad nervous. His brothers and sister could do far more than he. “I...do have one trick.” he caressed his tail nervously.

“Show me!” Luffy grinned.

Sanji put his hands together and took a deep breath. In a shimmer the kitsune became invisible. “Ohhh,” Luffy's eyes sparkled. “You disappeared that's cool you are like a ninja, that's awesome!”

The kitsune blushed. His spell broke and he reappeared, his furry ears flicking happily, and tail wagging with equal excitement. “It's just a little thing I do.”

-x- The Expansion-x-

Luffy and Sanji continued hanging out, watching TV, playing games together, eating together, even sleeping together; just cuddling though. Luffy was worried he'd broken the rules already. He admits he acted without thinking a few times.

Having Sanji around was great, he mostly had take out and leftovers from his work. Sanji could take things and make them a real meal.

The kitsune loved seeing the smile on Luffy's face with each of their meals together.

Time came for the remodel. The Franky Family was in charge. The house didn't get any bigger. Franky was good at optimizing the space available. The kitchen was tricked out along with a nice dining room area.

A fancy living room, with a big screen TV, and a tricked out entertainment center. The bathroom was tricked out with a hot tub, a sauna/shower, and a fancy sink. Luffy's and Sanji's rooms were made bigger, and Franky threw in some bean bags, some closet space, and installed dimmer switches.

“Mood lightning,” Franky was wearing only a red vest and speedos. “Well boys that's it, everything is paid for but if you'd like I'd be happy with a tip.” Franky wiggled his brow.

Sanji twitched in annoyance. “What do you say, we break your new bed in?” he shamelessly palmed his crotch. The kitsune felt his claws come out.

'How dare this pervert hit on my Luffy!' Sanji growled.

Luffy noticed his kitsune's discontent. “No thank you, I got someone.”

“Invite him along, I don't mind an audience.” Franky reached forward to palm Luffy's crotch.

Sanji snaps and lunges at Franky, throwing a kick. Luffy caught him and held him bridal style. Franky didn't seem to notice. “Thank you for all your hard work.” the blonde calmed down, being so close to Luffy.

“Hehe, looks like you're busy brother.” he gave the boy a wink and left. “Call me if you need any work done.” he left his card.

Luffy looked at Sanji. “You pretty possessive aren't ya.” he says with a laugh. The kitsune blushed, but gave a little nod.

Kitsunes were naturally possessive. Even with his new room Sanji still preferred sleeping with Luffy, his scent soothing him.

-x- The Day Care -x-

Sadly Luffy's break from work came to an end. He didn't feel right leaving Sanji by himself. Thankfully Vivi told him about a monster day care.

Nico Robin was a licensed official and made a business out of watching over monster boys and girls while their owners went to work. It was good for monsters to make friends with other monsters.

“Do you really have to go?” Sanji nuzzled his neck, the blonde was wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts. Luffy cut a hole in them for his tail.

“Sorry Sanji, I'd stay with you if I could, but I have to work. Or I can't pay the bills.” he kissed Sanji's forehead. They walked to the day care. Luffy holding Sanji's hand all the way. It was a little thing, but Sanji liked it.

They arrived, and was greeted by Nico Robin. “Luffy-kun?” the raven nodded. “And you must be Sanji-kun?” the kitsune nodded. “Welcome, I'm Robin I'll be looking after you.”

“I'll be back at 10.” he gave Sanji a hug. “Be good and make lots of friends.”

Luffy left, and Sanji was already anxious. “Everyone this is Sanji, please make him feel at home.” There were a few monsters. A green haired lamia named Zoro, he wore a black short and a green haramaki; they didn't get along too well. An orange haired neko named Nami, she wore a blue and white shirt and brown shorts, they got along fine. A black haired usagi named Law, the male wore a blue shirt and black shorts, they were sorta friends, at lunch time Sanji fixed his bread and made it tasty for him.

“My host is this best, she gives me tangerines and even gives me an allowance.” Nami says, and shows she has money.

“My host is great, he's weird but he takes good care of me.” Law says.

“Mine is alright, he let's me train when I want, but his creepy daughter keeps trying to dress me up.” Zoro says.

Sanji chuckled. “My Luffy is the best, he treats me very well and even let's me sleep in his bed.”

“I don't see what's so great about that.” Zoro crossed his arms.

“That's because your head is so full of moss.”

“What was that?” Zoro hissed, his tail wagging angrily, giving off the sound of a rattlesnake.

“You heard me!” their auras surged with their emotions.

“Sanji!” his ears perked up.

“Luffy?” he turned and sure enough Luffy was there to pick him up. He ignored Zoro and rushed over to Luffy. “Luffy!” his tail was wagging.

Luffy smiled and pet the blonde's head. “Did you have a good day? Make any friends?”

“Uh yes,” he turned back to the group and Zoro and Law froze in their spot. “This is Nami, Law and Moss Head.”

“The name is Zoro.” he slithered forward eyes focused on the raven. Luffy pet Zoro.

“Thanks for looking after Sanji.” the lamia blushed. Luffy's musk hit him like a ton of bricks. He tried to kiss Luffy and got a swift kick by Sanji. “Hehehe they are great friends.” he says as the two argued.

Law was no longer frozen and with Sanji distracted by Zoro he was able to get close to Luffy. He was dazzled by the boy's smile. Moving forward he licked the boy's cheek. “Oh hello,” Luffy took the lick like it was nothing. “You sure are friendly.”

The bunny moaned as Luffy rubbed his ears. His fluffy tail wiggling in excitement. Poor Law couldn't take it, the boy's touch and his musk had him cumming in his shorts falling back twitching in orgasmic bliss.

Luffy had no idea about Usagi, aka bunny monster. Their bodies were more sensitive than any other monster. Touch the ears, tail, nipples, balls, or cock of an inexperienced bunny would make them cum instantly. They were the closest thing to incubi, usagi bred with other monsters and humans alike.

Law's orgasmic bliss would last for several minutes. Nami came up to him. “How much do you make?”

“Ehh?”

“Okay we are leaving.” Sanji grabs Luffy's hand and they left in a hurry.

“You have such nice friends Sanji.”

“As long as they keep their hands off you.” Luffy chuckled and hugged the blonde.

-x- The Loopholes -x-

Days with Luffy were the best, Sanji didn't want them to end. He wanted so bad to be mated with Luffy. To feel the boy's hard cock slide inside him, marking him forever as his. To be bred, and pumped full of seed.

Sadly Luffy denied him. He knew why of course, it was against the law and if he did Sanji would be deported and Luffy would get arrested. Kitsune's were experts at seduction, but he had no idea what to do when the partner wanted him just as bad but had to restrain himself.

He showed Sanji how much he cared. Loopholes, for example kisses weren't against the rules.

Sanji got to make out with Luffy, sometimes just spending hours in his lap, kissing him hungrily, softly, needy, lovingly. Ever get woken up by kisses, it's a nice way to wake up. Every kiss Luffy gave him had the kitsune's tail wagging.

Heavy petting, Luffy could play with Sanji's nipples, and caress his tail, and ears but he wasn't allowed to stroke Sanji off. On Sanji's part he could stroke Luffy and lick his cock but he wasn't allowed to suck him off.

Sanji took advantage of this one often. Luffy's morning wood, Sanji loved lapping at it while the boy snoozed knowing he'd wake up upon orgasm.

The last loophole, was about penetration. Luffy could finger Sanji with no more than one finger. Anything beyond that would break the law.

Sanji mewled as Luffy fingered him, his middle finger rocking in and out while his other hand stroked his tail. A powerful orgasm hit Sanji as he sprayed seed all over Luffy. Sadly this was a double edged sword, while it did help ease the ache Sanji had inside, but it was just a small taste of what Luffy could offer him.

It made him love the boy all the more.

-x- Sanji's Job-x-

Now it wasn't against the rules/law to let the monster boys work or give them an allowance. It was difficult though since most jobs didn't have to hire monsters as they could hurt a business, and some of the jobs wanting monsters catered to more perverse activities.

Luffy worked long hours, and the day care wasn't open every day as the government didn't have the staff for it. So there were days Sanji had to be left alone.

The kitsune waited and waited, and as silly as it might have been to a human he got scared. Fearing he did something wrong and Luffy wouldn't return. It was a primal feeling, but when Luffy walked through those doors his heart swelled. “Luffy!” he embraced the boy.

“Hey Sanji!” he pet his head, as the blonde nuzzled his chest. 'So cute.' he gave the kitsune a kiss.

A bad incident occurred, Luffy was 2 hours late. Sanji was pacing fearing the worst. Finally the door knob turned and Luffy came in. “Hey Sanji, sorry we got a mob at the last minute, they were paying with cash it was a mad house.” Sanji tackled the boy to the ground, tears in his eyes.

“Luffy,” he repeated over and over. His body trembling.

“Oh Sanji,” he carried the male to the bedroom. He was tired but he stayed up several more hours playing with Sanji's body. He needed a reward for all the trouble he went through. Luffy kissed Sanji while sliding his cock between the kitsune's ass cheeks, and toying with his nipples. Sanji was so turned on he forgot all about the incident. Seven orgasms later the two were cuddling and everything was good.

Though the event had Sanji thinking. “I should work to.”

Luffy blinked in surprise. “What brought that on?”

“You are working so many hours, If I worked you wouldn't have to. I could pay rent, help with the food budget. Nami's been teaching me about money.”

Luffy laughed and pulled Sanji close. “You don't need to worry about that, yes I work but you don't have to...” Sanji gave him the puppy eyes, and Luffy sighed. “But if you really want a job, you can get one but you spend the money on things you want, understand?” the blonde nodded.

So dressing in a nice suit and tie Sanji went with Luffy to the Baratie. “Old man, can you give Sanji a job?”

“A job for him? Can he even cook?” the old man was surprised.

“Sure he can, he's amazing!” he blushed at the praise. Off to the kitchen Sanji made soup, and Zeff tried it.

“Hmm, not great but passable.” Sanji quickly bowed his head.

“Please, I am willing to learn.” Zeff smirked.

“I bet you are, very well. You can start off in the kitchen. Don't know how my customers will handle a monster as a waiter.”

Sanji was so pleased, he got a job and got to be closer to Luffy. Luffy was a waiter, he had a talent for being with people. Something about him just drew people.

Though as Sanji would learn this was not always a good thing. This blonde bastard named Bellamy came in and he kept ordering drinks, and kept calling Luffy over to complain about the food. However there was nothing wrong with the food he just wanted to get Luffy in close so he could feel up Luffy.

“Owner Zeff, Bellamy's at it again.” another cook named Wiper said.

“Hmm,” Sanji peeked out and his tail puffed up in anger. Bellamy was openly groping Luffy's ass. “That fucker I'll kill him!” Wiper and two other cooks had to restrain Sanji.

“Hold on Sanji,” Zeff walked up. He peeked out. “Look closely.”

Sanji obeyed and Luffy was clearly annoyed, but still kept smiling. “Is that all sir?”

“How about you and me, dinner at a fancy place.” he groped the boy's ass.

“Sorry sir, but I'm very busy every night. Excuse me.” he left. Another waiter went to the table.

“Here is your bill sir,” the man was a giant and looked almost bear like.

“Thanks...wtf!” he nearly ripped the ticket in half. “What's this shit 10,000 dollars!”

“Yes sir, the price of your food and the price for groping our waiter.”

“The fuck!” Bellamy stood up but he was puny compared to the bear man.

“You can pay your bill, or we can have the police handle this.” A woman stepped up. Her name was Shakky. “What'll it be boys?”

Bellamy and his friends grit their teeth. “Don't mess with us!” they tried to fight and quickly got their asses kicked and their money was taken anyway. Shakky made a phone call, they were good friends with the chief of police. Luffy's grandpa.

Yeah most people knew not to fuck with the Baratie. Amazing food, and the toughest staff.

Sanji learned a lot and even performed for customers. Turning invisible he delivered food. Then made a grand appearance. The customers loved it.

Some customer got handsy with Sanji, grabbing him by the tail. Luffy delivered the bill, smiling darkly and cracking his knuckles. “Pay up, and step outside!”

Sanji swooned. “Luffy-Sama!”

Luffy let Sanji buy whatever he wanted. He got himself a cell phone so when he was at day care he could keep in touch with Luffy when he was at work. Or he'd get to buy something special for dinner.

-x- Visit from Brothers-x-

Sanji's days of hell began when Luffy got a letter saying his brothers were coming for a visit. Luffy was freaked out. “Sanji so you know, when my brothers come home, we won't be able to do anything.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing, no petting at all. No puppy eyes either trust me it's for the best.” Sanji had no idea what to think, but sure enough he met the brothers Ace and Sabo.

Ace had such a brother complex, he burst through the door and quickly hugged Luffy. “Ohh Luffy I've missed you, have you been eating properly?”

“Hey Ace, yeah I have Sanji's been a good cook.”

“Sanji?” he looked at the kitsune. “Luffy is this your boyfriend?” a visible tick of anger was seen.

“Now Ace, he's clearly a monster boy, Luffy must have become his host.” Sabo came in.

“Ahh that's right and monsters and humans can't have sex.” Ace breathed a sigh of relief. He put his hand on the kitsune's shoulder. “You haven't tried to do anything with my brother have you?”

“Uhh no,” he sweat bullets.

“Good then we don't have a problem.” he yawned and stretched. “Well I'm feeling the jet lag so I'm turning in.”

Sabo came up and got a good look at Sanji. He stared a long time before pulling back and looking at Luffy. “He's got good eyes I approve, but you know.”

“Yeah I know.” Sabo followed Ace back.

“What was that about?”

“Oh he knows we are together.”

“What!? How!?” Luffy smiled and gave Sanji a hug.

“He's just that good, but Ace is kinda dumb so unless he catches us he won't know.” he smiled. “But hey he'll come around, Sabo likes you though.” he gives him a pet. “That makes you part of the family.”

Sanji blushed and shivered.

Still Sanji couldn't help himself, he tried to sneak into Luffy's room at night, but as soon as he tried to get past Ace's door it opened. “Ohh what might you be doing up at this time of night.”

“Uhh bathroom.” Ace smiled.

“Very well.” He brought Sanji to the bathroom. “Good night fox boy.” he walked him back to his room.

'Damn it!' every chance for together time with Luffy was cut off by the big brother Ace. Sabo merely gave him a sorry smile and a shrug.

Poor Sanji was at his wits end. Luffy gave Sabo a look. Sabo went up to Sanji. “I'll buy you an hour, make it count.” he grabbed Ace and dragged him back to the bedroom.

“Sabo? Hey Sabo what the hell!?” he shouted as he was dragged.

“Come here.” Luffy pulled Sanji in for a kiss, they relaxed on the spacious couch, Sanji grinding against Luffy, he was so hard. Sanji was so confused but wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Luffy stroked his tail and made the blonde shiver. He didn't last long but had stamina to spare, one or two orgasms meant nothing. He needed this, needed Luffy. He moved down his body and undid his fly, freeing his massive tool. He worshiped his cock with loving licks.

He groaned and responded in kind, rubbing one of his fox ears. Sanji came in his shorts again, but nothing would stop him from getting Luffy to cum.

Focusing on the head he swirled his tongue round and round, while his hands pumped his mighty length “Oh that's good here it comes!”

Sanji opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue. Luffy came and Sanji caught the first few spurts in his mouth, the rest splattered his face and coated Luffy's dick.

Luffy sighed as Sanji got to work cleaning him, not letting a single drop go to waste. He was rather cute/sexy when he licked his cum off his hands and cheek. “Let's go!”

He brought him into the shower and the clothes were removed so fast it made Sanji's head spin. The shower came on and washing their needy bodies. Luffy reached back and began playing with his ass, Sanji moaned loving the attention.

Their hard cocks rubbed together. Luffy kissed the blonde breathless. Giving him a prostate massage like no other. The pleasure and heat made him dizzy, his legs got shaky but Luffy caught him. Holding him even closer.

Hottest shower ever as the two climax together. Their seed being washed away. Luffy took care in drying Sanji, lovingly he ran the towel over him.

Sanji purred and licked away some of the water on Luffy's body. The two finished drying and got dressed. “How did Sabo distract Ace?”

“Ohhhhhhhh!” Sanji blushed. “Ah ah Sabo ohh fuck Sabo ah ah ah ah ah how do you do that with your ahhhhh!”

“On second thought...” Luffy laughed.

-x-

So outside the lack of sex, things were really good for the two. Sanji was happy, Luffy was happy, but suddenly things started to get weird.

Luffy was having him sleep in his own room, they were showering separately. Luffy was staying out late, and would drop Sanji off at home and go off somewhere.

At daycare…

Sanji lay depressed on the table, letting out a long sigh. “What's wrong eyebrows?”

“It's Luffy, I think he's cheating on me?”

“What?!” was the gasp from his friends.

“Can you really call it cheating it's not like you two are officially a couple.” Nami smacked Zoro upside the head.

“He started coming home with a weird scent on him.”

“Not a bad sign.” she says.

“He started spending large sums of money, but won't tell me why.”

“Uhh...” she looked to the others for back up.

“Doesn't mean anything.” Law says. “He could be spending it on any number of things.”

“I also saw a strange woman's number in his phone.”

“You snooped through his phone?” Sanji hung his head low his ears flattening.

“I didn't mean to, it was open and he got a call while he was in the shower. Some woman named Iva.”

“Did you answer it?”

“Of course not it's his phone, not mine.”

“So you don't know what this woman wanted, or who she is?”

“No...” he blushed.

“He should be worried though.”

“Zoro!” Nami snapped at him.

“What it's true, if Luffy does a meet a woman or even another man. Do you think they gonna be okay with him having a kitsune around?”

“I don't want to leave him!” he was shaking.

Law grabbed Sanji. “Then you need to talk to him, and be honest, let him know how you are feeling.”

When Luffy arrived, things were quiet even on the walk home. They made it home. “Well I've had a long day, I'm going to bed.”

“Luffy wait!” he grabbed the back of his shirt. “Are you...are you mad at me?”

“What? No, why would you say that?”

“Well you don't touch me anymore, and we aren't sleeping in the same bed anymore.”

“Oh that...” he rubbed the back of his head. “Wait here.” he went to his room and came back with his hands behind his back. “I haven't been fair to you.”

“Luffy?”

“All the heavy petting and not being able to seal the deal, I know you've been frustrated.”

“It's okay, because I know you love me.”

“And I do, I love you a lot Sanji, so I went to talk with Vivi.” he revealed a small piece of paper. “You see while it's illegal for me to mate with you as you are a part of the interspecies exchange. It's not illegal to mate with my husband.”

Sanji blushed. “I don't understand.” his heart was racing.

“What I'm saying is...” he got down on one knee. His free arm came around holding a small box. “Sanji will you marry me?”

Sanji was frozen, but his racing heart soon melted him. “Yes!” Luffy smiled and took out the ring and put it on his finger. It was simple yet beautiful. It matched Luffy and him perfectly. “But how is this possible?”

“You see the government is having trouble with couples wanting to sleep together. So they want to do test marriages and see if things can truly work and bring humans and monsters one step closer. I signed us up and we got approved.”

Sanji was only half listening as he stared at the ring, it was gold with a little diamond, it was inscribed. May our lives together never end – Love Luffy

“I finally paid off the ring the other day, I had to hide it under my pillow, I couldn't risk you finding it. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Sanji dropped to his knees and cried tail curling around himself. “Sanji?” he rushed to the boy. “Why are you crying?”

He was quickly grabbed and Sanji nuzzled his neck. “I'm just so happy, let's get married!”

The two kiss, and this one felt more special than any that came before. Luffy had spent weeks preparing, flowers, wine, even getting a tux for himself and one for Sanji. Iva was in fact a dress maker, and a drag queen at that.

Their wedding was a grand affair, paid in full by the government. Sanji's sister the only one who came.

“Oh so this your savior?” she went right up to Luffy and kissed him!

“Sister!” he pulled Luffy away. “Even if we are family you can't just do what you want. He's mine!”

“Aww and he tastes so delicious to.” Sanji hugged Luffy his tail puffing up. “Fine, fine.” she went up to Luffy. “Take care of him for me.” she gave him a peck on the cheek.

“What did I just say!”

Luffy was dressed in a black and red tux, he stood at the alter, with Sabo and Ace at his side. Ace really had no choice but to accept this, as Sabo promised to cut him off from sex if he even tried to utter the words I object. He cried, but convinced Luffy they were happy tears.

To be fair he thought it was Sanji fucking his sweet “innocent” little brother.

The music began to play and Sanji walked out, in a white and gold tux. It had a hole in the back for his tail, he walked down the aisle carrying flowers. He saw Luffy looking so handsome, but when he saw him smile he couldn't wait anymore. He rushed forward and Luffy caught him in his arms.

“Sanji, the year I've spent with you has been amazing. I want to spend many more with you. You cook amazing food, and I don't want to spend a day without your cooking. I love you, and want you by my side.” Sanji was trying not to cry, his heart was beating so fast.

“Luffy, you are my savior. I don't know what lucky star I was born under to get you as my host but I would never change it. You make me so happy, you understand me and accept me, every day with you is an adventure and one worth having again and again.” Luffy smiled and chuckled.

After an exchange of vows the two kissed, and the crowd applauded. Ace was about to say something and Sabo grabbed him by the balls and squeezed hard. It was his first last and only warning. They finished their party and left to consummate their new found relationship.

Sanji was surprisingly nervous, all his time spent with Luffy, all the kisses, touches and here they were, married! Sanji was naked and waiting for Luffy. His cock was already hard, and he had prepared his hole before he had gotten dressed for the wedding.

“Sanji...” Sanji felt his ears perk up, the tone was so low and lustful. He turned and saw Luffy in all his naked glory. His huge rod was already erect.

Sanji licked his lips. “Are you ready?”

“You have no idea!” all nervousness gone Sanji wasted no time and pounced on Luffy. The two hit the ground, and shared a look with each other. He kissed Luffy's dick, and stroked his length, letting his musk grow and fill his senses. 'So good!' but now he could do more.

He took the head into his mouth and sucked on it. “Ohh Sanji!” the kitsune took him deeper, loving how he filled his mouth. Being a monster he had no gag reflex, but he still wanted to savor this.

Going slow, worshiping a few inches at a town, moaning at the taste and feel. “That feels so good Sanji keep going.”

With words of praise, Sanji went lower. Sucking him deeper and deeper. Luffy moaned as he was enveloped in warm wet heat, Sanji's tongue flicking the underside gave him a sense of familiarity.

His hand came down and rubbed Sanji's hair, scratching him behind the ears, earning purrs of groans of pleasure. The noises he made sent pleasurable vibrations along his shaft.

Sanji couldn't stop anymore, he needed all of this delicious cock inside. He slurped him down till his nose nuzzled his pubes. “Ohh fuck!” Luffy panted out. “Damn Sanji so good!”

Praise and taste exploded, and Sanji came blowing his load all over the floor. Again a small price, he was still rock hard and wanting more.

He bobbed his head, sucking Luffy for all he was worth. 'Let me show you my love, my beloved master, this is the skill of kitsune!' he hollowed his cheeks.

“Ohhhh!” Luffy rocked his hips. He rewarded Sanji with scratches behind the ear. The spot he knew would send shivers down the kitsune's spine, and they did.

Sanji's tail wagged, as he growled around his length. “Sanji stop!” Luffy moaned.

The blonde was pulled off his cock. “Did...did I do something wrong?”

“No I want to suck you to, and prep you.” Sanji could only nod, and moved into position. Offering his cock and balls, Luffy wasted no time sucking his rod down. It seemed Luffy also did not have a gag reflex.

“Ohh fuck!” Sanji moaned and quickly swallowed Luffy's length. The two worked off each other, slurping and sucking their respective shafts, and moaning around each other felt so damn good.

The two climaxed together, hot seed flooding the others mouth. Drinking down the others seed was no problem at all.

Both still hard and ready for more. “You know Sanji, I've never said, but I've always thought you had a really cute hole.” The blonde blushed and gasped as he felt Luffy lick his hole.

“L-l-l-l-luffy!” he stuttered a moan. His tongue went in so easy and wiggled about his hole. “Ah ahhh!” his whole body trembled his toes curling. To make matters worse, one hand stroked his tail and the other stroked his hard cock. “Ohh fuck Luffy so good!”

Luffy bucked his hips tapping Sanji's lips with his still hard cock. Sanji had hearts in his eyes. 'So good, so good, Luffy my Luffy!' he went back to sucking Luffy, massaging his hefty balls. Relishing in the musk that filled his senses.

After pulling his tongue free from Sanji's hole. “Did you prep yourself?” Sanji pulled off his cock with a blush.

“A little.” he looked too damn cute.

“Naughty fox, let's see just how prepped you are.” bringing his precum slicked fingers he thrust in two. Sanji moaned, and panted while bucking back. “Wow, here's three.” he added a third finger and stirred up Sanji's insides.

“Luffy!” his prostate got the full massage and Sanji lost it shooting his load all over Luffy's chest.

“How would you like me to take you?” Sanji shivered, he was torn but dashed to the bed and got on his hands and knees. He raised his hips and gave his ass a wiggle.

“Mount me please Luffy, give me my first permanent scar.” Luffy went up to him.

“You are mine and I'm yours.” he ran his dick along his crack.

“Ohh!” Sanji wiggled. “Yours, mine!” the tip kissed his hole.

Luffy pushed in slowly, his cock was slicked up with Sanji's saliva and cum from his chest. Sanji writhed as each glorious inch filled his channel. He had tears in his eyes but they were real tears of joy.

His tail wagged brushing against Luffy's bare chest and teasing his nipples. Luffy held his hips, giving him a massage. Easing him with pleasure and allowing his cock to slip deeper.

Sanji clawed at the bed sheets, his toes curling in joy and fullness. “Luffy...”

“Yes Sanji?” he filled him a bit more, and soon was fully seated.

“Fucking love you!”

“Love you to.” he kissed his shoulders to his neck. Feeling the kitsune shudder with every kiss. His inner walls squeezing his aching cock.

“Move,” Sanji rocked back and forth, grinding his ass against Luffy's crotch.

“Will do!” he pulled out till only the tip was left. The void was quickly filled as Luffy thrust in hard, the room filling with the noise of skin striking skin.

“Ohh Luffy!”

“Sanji!” their moans echoed through the room. Sanji's own dick slapping against his abs. The powerful thrusts making his penis bounce, Luffy's own balls smacking against his own. It sent a jolt racing through his crotch.

Sanji was drooling, the friction was so hot, Luffy's massive dick rubbing him in all the right places. Sanji growled and bucked back impaling himself on his rod.

The kitsune couldn't hold back. He came shooting his load all over the bed, his inner walls clamping down onto Luffy's thrusting cock.

Luffy came with a moan. Pumping Sanji full of seed, the feeling of his semen pouring deep inside him, brought him to release for a fourth time. “Sanji...can you keep going?”

“Oh fuck the hell yes.” Sanji gets rolled onto his back. Luffy put his legs up on shoulders and began to drive into him again, his hefty balls spanking Sanji's ass.

Luffy kissed him hungrily, thrusting faster and faster. His hands came up to toy with the kitsune's nipples.

Sanji was high on pleasure, he went wild with pleasure. Breaking the kiss he bit into the boy's neck. It was a monster thing and Sanji pulled back. “Oh fuck Luffy I'm so sorry.”

Luffy pulled him back and let him sink his teeth back in. “It's okay,” Sanji growled and began lapping at the wound. “It's nice.”

Sanji sucked on the spot as Luffy fucked him harder and faster. Luffy panting and groaning into Sanji's ear and the kitsune thought it was the hottest thing ever. The furry appendage flicking.

“See I'm marked by you, that's so cool.”

“Luffy...” he kissed the raven hungrily.

They came together, both males finally spent. Sanji cuddled him, nuzzling his neck. “Sleepy...”

“Get some sleep,” Luffy pets head.

“Don't wanna sleep, wanna be with you.”

“And you will, every day for the rest of your life.” Sanji smiled.

“Yeah that sounds good.”

So it was Luffy's life with his kitsune was only just beginning. It was an exciting adventure that the two would share.

End


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review, reviews inspire new fics and faster updates

Luffy's Life With Monster Boys

Luffy- Human – 10 inches

Law – Lamia – 7 inches

Wiper – Harpy – 5 inches

Zoro – Centaur – 14 inches

Chap 5 Law's reward and Holding Hands

Luffy was a man of his word and Law wanted his reward. The boy just had no idea this would what Law wanted.

“Ahhh, Luffy-ya, there just like that!” he moaned making the raven blush. Law was in Luffy's lap, his head resting on his shoulder. His rump wiggled against Luffy's crotch as his hard 7 inch cock twitched in the air.

Law of course wanted Luffy to fuck him, he wanted to ride his anaconda, and get bred but of course Luffy would not do that. It was against the law, but Law did want some attention.

Luffy kissed his neck, his hands caressing his chest. He toyed with the lamia's nipples, which were nice, perky, and sensitive. “Ohh Luffy-ya!” every pinch sent jolts down to his cock.

His manhood pulsed, pre overflowing and running down his shaft. It wasn't just the nipple play, he could feel Luffy's cock press against his backside, could smell his natural musk. 'Luffy-ya love you, love you so much!' he writhed in pleasure.

The lamia's nipples turned a lovely shade from all the stimulus. Law bucked his hips, his manhood bobbing and his tail wagged in joy.

Luffy spots it, and quickly grabs the tip. “Ahhhh,” his body trembled and his ears twitched. Luffy stroked his tail, his fingers doing wonders. Just rubbing and caressing the tip, had Law's whole body spasming in pleasure. “Luffy-ya….cumming….I'm cumming!”

He came hard, his manly seed splattering all over himself, the first spurt hitting his face, the one's that followed splattered his neck, chest, and his abs before the rest spilled over his cock.

“Aww Law you are so messy,” Law blinked as Luffy licked the cum off his face.

“Luffy-ya?” he shuddered as Luffy moved down to his chest. He licked off the semen, and continued down across his abs. “So bold!”

“Bold?” he blinks. “Won't it get uncomfortable for you if your semen gets in your sheath?”

Law blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah that's true.” Luffy got to licking his cock. 'How did Luffy-ya know that?' all thought went out the window as Luffy cleaned his manhood.

Licking every drop and making sure he was nice and clean. “Now let's get you to a bath.” he scooped Law up. It always surprised Law how strong Luffy was, his large snake size couldn't be held up 100% by a human, but if Luffy carried him bridal style or over the shoulder, and Law coiled around him using his tail it worked.

Law was loving the pampering, even in the bath. He washed Law's back and proceeded to scrub down his tail. His heart fluttered, sure Luffy's touch felt nice, but the level of care stroked him in a different way. The look on Luffy's face as he worked, it was so charming and kind.

He was no fool, even with the law in place, there were many who feared monsters. The cuter, gentler ones managed to integrate well. He'd experienced the hateful, scared looks of humans before, but Luffy, not once did he ever. He folded his arms over his chest and smiled as Luffy finished cleaning his tail.

“Luffy-ya,” the boy looked to him.

“I want to wash your back.” he hugged Luffy, pressing his bare flesh to his.

“I can do it myself, but if you want to.” Law washed his back, hands feeling up his firm back.

'Law, you will find someone who loves you for you, he won't care that you are a lamia. When you find that person never let him go.'

Law embraced Luffy from behind. “Luffy-ya, love you, I love you so much.”

“I love you to, Law,” Luffy gave the lamia male a kiss. They cuddled in the bath a bit, before the water got cold they dried off. Law knew Luffy was kind, it drew him and he knew it would draw in others. 'I will not lose!' the two shared a glass a milk after the long bath.

-x-

With the remodel Zoro was able to move freely in the house, his room was unique with a sliding door. He had his real swords hung up in his room. The bathroom was made to be more like a bath house. It had more showers, and the tub was made bigger.

“Now that I am here, things will be different. We need to be putting Luffy first.” Zoro says at the dinner table.

“I always put Luffy-ya first.” Law snapped.

“I put him first to.” Wiper says.

“You just got here ya brat!” Law snaps.

Luffy laughs. “It's great you guys are getting along so well, we are nakama now.” his smile made the trio blush.

“Hai!” they said in unison.

-x-

As it stood Law was the most familiar with the interspecies exchange law than the others so he went about giving a lesson to Wiper and Zoro. “First, humans and demi humans cannot harm each other, second a non human may not go out unless accompanied by their host family. Third and most important...” Law smirked and began to draw on the board, with a quick doodle of him and Luffy naked and embracing. “The one who's been in the host household the longest, holds the most rank. So you two have to do what I tell you.” he drew a crude picture of Zoro and Wiper, a smirk on his lips.

“I see,” Wiper says, taking notes.

“What a load of crap.” Zoro snatched away the marker. “Do not be fooled young Wiper, he's merely adding in things, do not twist the law for your benefit.”

Law glared at Zoro. He humphed and sat down. “I have already committed the law to memory. I don't need any such lesson.”

“Zoro, Shakky is on the phone, you need to fill out some paperwork.” He came into the room and there was a hoof mark on his face. Law saw it and turned to glare at Zoro who began to sweat.

“Committed it to memory you say?” he hissed.

“Err about that.”

“Law stop it, it was an accident you see.”

Flashback Luffy's pov

I was getting the bath ready for when Law wakes up. I didn't count on Zoro taking a shower after his work out so I walked in on him.

Zoro stood in all his glory, his body glistening and glowing from a mix of the shower and work out. He had the pads off so his nipples were exposed.

He couldn't see me in the fog of the shower and well…

End pov and flashback

Luffy rubbed the back of his head, laughing. “So yeah it was my fault, I should have knocked.”

“No it's not your fault, I'm still a little jumpy being in a new place and home.” Zoro blushed and bowed. “I actually don't have a problem with you seeing me naked, Captain.”

Law twitched in annoyance. “Jeez such a fuss, hurry up and fill out your papers already!” he sighed. “Centaurs are so violent.”

“Me violent, Shakky told me about you, you've caused Luffy some injuries yourself.” Law twitched again.

'Damn Shakky…' the two glared at each other and began to argue. Wiper however was getting a headache from the laws, they were super complicated.

“Luffy...” he called. “Can I take my bath now?”

“Sure let's go.” he scooped Wiper up and carried him into the bath. The boy was so energetic he was stripped naked in a flash.

“Yay the bath is so big!” he splashed around and shamelessly showed off his cock and ass. “It's almost like a pool now?”

“Hmm, it kinda is, but don't go trying to dive in it.” Wiper stared at him. “What's wrong?”

“Is this what having a big brother is like?” That took Luffy by surprise. “I have never had one.”

“I have big brothers and we often took baths together. If you like we can see me as your big brother.”

Wiper got a strange look on his face, he grabbed Luffy and pulled him into the bath. “Wiper!” the boy suddenly kissed him.

“I want you to be more than big brother.” he began to grind his hard cock against Luffy's clothed crotch. “Can you love me like that?”

Luffy embraced Wiper. “I can, but Wiper you might be the same age as Law and Zoro, but I know harpies evolve, you still have a bit of growing to do. So for now I'll be your big brother.” he ruffled the boy's hair.

There was a sudden shift Luffy getting pinned down. “We harpies, know what we want, I want a more exciting relationship with you. I will mate with you Luffy-sama!”

The door was suddenly sliced open and half the door hit Wiper and knocked him off Luffy. “Ehh?”

Zoro came in, swords out. “I will not be fooled, Law told me you are the same age as me. That's enough of this.” he helped Luffy out of the bath.

“Hold it, I told you it's my job to help Luffy-ya, but you got in my way!”

“Captain, let's go...” he helped Luffy onto his back. Whoosh taking off like a stampede he got passed Law and escaped the house. “Those two need to cool off, they won't be able to follow us, how about the park.”

“That's fine, but the park is the other way.” Zoro blushed. Following Luffy's directions the made it to the park.

“Forgive me, I'm not the best with directions.” Luffy climbed off him. “Never fear, I will follow and serve you with all my might!”

“Serve me?” Luffy blinked. “Look Zoro, it's cool you have your centaur pride, and you don't have to give up your culture, but your here as part of the cultural exchange, you have the freedom to try and do new things.” he smiled and it made Zoro's heart flutter. “Isn't there something you want?”

A young couple happened to walk by and Zoro noticed them holding hands. For centaurs it was normal for the master to ride the servant, to walk side by side with someone…

“There is one thing...” he felt nervous. “I would like to hold hands.”

“Holding hands?” he tilted his head to the side.

“Yes, it's a trifling thing, not a request a servant should give his master.” Luffy took his hand and held it.

“Like this?” Zoro blushed, a smile forming on his lips.

'Such bliss!' their fingers laced.

“We can walk like this,” they began their journey around the park when a sudden crash occurred. Zoro pulled Luffy close and out of harm's way.

“Hmm?”

“Wiper you idiot!” Law snapped.

“Sorry you are really heavy...huh?” The two looked and saw Zoro and Luffy in a warm embrace.

“Hey!” the two shout in unison.

“I see you two have yet to calm down, shall I teach you some manners?”

Luffy was pulled away from Zoro and pressed into Law's chest. “Just try it, Luffy-ya is mine!”

“He is mine!” Zoro pulled him back.

Wiper struck. “I'll take him while you two are fighting.”

They both struck at Wiper and forced him away from Luffy. “If that's the way it is a fuck is great after a good fight!” The trio took fighting stances.

“Hey guys, you aren't fighting for real are you? Oi!”

As it happened Shakky was driving by and saw what was going down. 'This is bad!' she brought out her gun, it was full of tranquilizers.

She aimed and fired.

“Guys stop!” Luffy snapped, only to get hit by all three darts. He fainted with the trio crying out his name.

To be continued

Chap 6 Full Moon Despair

Luffy dealing with the ramifications of the three shots. Even after the effects where off he's not out of the woods as with the full moon brings a danger from the demi humans.

End preview


End file.
